


三次Tony问Loki疯了吗+一次问自己

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale





	三次Tony问Loki疯了吗+一次问自己

第一次。

 

【疯了吗？】

 

【你不来的话，我现在就去见你。】

 

Tony烦躁地叹了口气，不经意地抬起头正好对上会议桌对面Natasha狐疑的视线，Steve汇报战况的声音还在从身侧源源不断地传来。他匆忙在白纸上写下一个【好】，很快字迹消失了，覆盖其上的是胡乱的涂鸦。

 

这个人真的是越来越任性了，这样下去他们俩的事情迟早会曝光的。

 

Tony很生气，然而看着纸上被画成花脸狸猫的美国队长，终究没忍住还是笑出了声。

 

第二次Tony说这句话的时候是晚上。月光从落地窗外洒进来，落在Tony迷蒙的眼睛里，他和身上的人都在喘息着，闭上眼只能听见彼此扑通扑通的心跳声。

 

仿佛世界只剩下彼此。

 

Loki可能也被这迷幻的空间感影响了，因为等他气喘匀后第一句话居然是——

 

“跟我走吧。”

 

“什么？”还沉浸在余韵里的Tony没听清。

 

“我说‘跟我走吧’。”

 

Tony一下子沉默下来。

 

他不知道该说什么，Loki听上去难以置信地认真，但是在他嘴里十句听上去真心的话大概有九句是假的，还有一句多半是众所周知的事实。虽说平心而论，他从未对他撒过谎，哪怕是在战场上。

 

“完全没心动吗？不会吧，堂堂邪神在邀请你呢。”

 

对方说话时喷出的热气铺洒在Tony的耳垂上，酥酥麻麻的。

 

“如果你放弃做英雄的话，我也不缠着你宝贵的地球不放了，听起来很划算吧。”

 

“你不是喜欢机械工程吗，我可以带你去斯瓦塔尔法海姆，那里的矮人工匠通晓预言、魔法和卢恩符文，拥有精巧的手艺和鬼斧神工的技术，众神之父的永恒之枪就是他们打造的。他们能帮助你很多，突破人类所能达到的极限。”

 

“你前几天不是还抱怨白头发变多了吗？你跟我走的话，我给你偷伊登的苹果，让你永葆青春怎么样？”

 

Tony听着听着乐了。

 

在Tony半辈子的人生里，能把情话说得跟电视购物一样的也只有眼前这个人了。

 

Tony笑得咳嗽了起来，半晌憋出来一句话。

 

“疯了吗？”

 

“我要是疯了的话，现在就带你走。”

 

Tony想幸好今天的月光还不够亮，Loki看不见他烫红的脸，但他又担心对方贴得太紧，温度会透露他的秘密。

 

两人一时半会儿都没说话。

 

Tony想自己到底在坚持什么。他这半生，仿佛世人的善与恶都同时在他身上放大。他杀过数以万计的人，也救过数以万计的人，享受世人可望而不可即的一切，也被与之相等的痛苦所折磨。他经历过父母双亡，经历过亲友背叛，经历过堕落深渊，又重新攀上新的人生巅峰。他被人憎恨，也被人热爱，世人想象不到的“最好”与“最坏”他全都拥有。想想他也没什么遗憾了，就此功成身退也没什么不好。可他不甘心，放不下，总是想对这个千疮百孔的世界好一点，再好一点，想多救一个人，让多一个孩子绽放笑容，想再保护一次队友，再发明一个能给世界带来福祉的技术。

 

也许他一辈子也学不会放手。

 

也许他直到生命走向尽头也不会跟他走。

 

他的心抽动了一下，有些疼。

 

Tony突然打破沉默，“你最近为什么出现的频率变少了？”

 

他在暗示对方作为超级坏蛋的本职工作。

 

“你关心我？”

 

“不，我只是作为正派代表对反派致以亲切诚恳的问候。”

 

Loki冷哼一声，没有回答。

 

“你见我的次数变多了，Natasha快起疑心了。”

 

“我想你了。”

 

“别说谎。”

 

“没说谎。”

 

Tony深深地吸气又呼气。

 

“Laufeyson先生，你再这个样子，天是聊不下去的。”

 

Loki的轻笑顺着胸腔的震动传到了Tony心口。

 

他转过头，头发受地心引力的作用散落在Tony的左耳上，他的声音幽幽的，仿佛从遥远的地方传来。

 

“我总是在想你，想我应该杀了你的。从一开始就不应该让你有机会活下来，不应该放过你。我本该在第一次之后就再也不见你，离你远远的，不该给自己任何理由去找你。我甚至不该和你说话，不该看你，否则在战场上我能更自如一点的。有太多我不应该做的事，可我实际上也不怎么后悔。”

 

Loki顿了几秒。

 

“Anthony，我爱你。”

 

……

 

“疯了吗？”Tony猛地推开趴在他身上的Loki，起身走向浴室。

 

他听到来自身后Loki轻轻的嘲讽。

 

“我是疯子的话，那你又是什么？”

 

Tony打开水龙头，沾水抹了把脸。

 

他对着镜子检查身上Loki留下的痕迹。

 

他想他不应该做的是有很多，比如说现在这种为了不被人发现而细心查看身上是否由太过显眼痕迹的事情从来都不在他的计划内。与神的关系也是，谁知道他们怎么从黑白两级的敌人进化成这种暧昧不清的关系的。

 

要说后悔的话，每个他过夜后的清晨他都想用枕头捂死自己，可他从来也不长记性，总说再也不见对方，然而三番两次的出尔反尔也不能都归为鬼使神差。

 

大概真的是孽缘。

 

在战场上因为看对方太入神结果差点撞上大楼这种事只有自己知道就好。

 

“疯了吗？”

 

他问镜子里的自己。

 

大概是的吧。

 

一个偏执的疯子和一个口是心非的疯子。

 

因为是两个疯子，所以拥有这样非同寻常匪夷所思的爱情，好像也没什么关系。

 

END


End file.
